


Clutching Fingers

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is worried that Derek doesn't want him in the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutching Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt - Yoohoo! Here is a prompt for you. Derek is awfully cuddly but he is afraid Stiles will freak out. Cue miscommunication and a bit of failwolf!Derek. Thing is Stiles doesn't mind. At all.

Stiles wasn't surprised that Derek wasn't cuddly. He went into their relationship knowing that his wolfy boyfriend would never hold him in his big, strong arms near a fireplace. But that didn't mean he liked it when Derek twitched away from him moments into a hug. 

Whenever they watch TV together, Stiles liked to lean against Derek's shoulder, maybe give it a little nuzzle. Derek allowed this. But Derek didn't like it when Stiles tried to worm his way under his arm and press into his side. He would wiggle away, make an excuse and probably leave the room for a little bit.

Stiles tried to be patient, really he did. But whenever he wrapped his arms around Derek and pressed his face into his neck, he'd get mixed signals. First Derek would wrap his arms around him like for all the world to have Stiles against him was all he wanted. But then the next second he'd pull away, making that impatient grunting sound. 

It was worse when they had sex. The only post-coital cuddling he got was when he collapsed on top of Derek after riding his cock until they both screamed in ecstasy. Derek would take a moment to get his breath back, then he would gently work his way out from under Stiles and scoot away from him.

It probably would have hurt less if Derek pushed him away unhappy instead of just pulling away like he was ashamed.

“I don't get you,” Stiles said as he stroked his fist up and down Derek's cock. Stiles had already come after being fucked into the mattress for long, glorious minutes. He wasn't looking at Derek's face, instead at the purple head of his dick.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, his hips twitching but keep still for the most part. 

“It's like you can't stand it when I touch you.” Stiles brows drew together, his hand moving faster.

Derek let out a little moan, his hand coming forward to lay over Stiles's elbow. “You're touching me now.”

“I mean after,” Stiles spat with a kind of anger he hadn't expected from himself. He looked up and found disgruntled hazel eyes looking back. “I get it that you don't like to cuddle, but you just... God.” He drew his hand away from Derek's cock and slapped halfheartedly at his chest.

“Stiles,” Derek tried, squeezing his hand on Stiles's elbow.

Stiles pulled away, jerking out of Derek's personal space and lying on his back. “You know, if you don't want to be with me, you could just tell me.”

Derek was silent for a long moment, before he shifted onto his back as well. “I do want to be with you.”

“You got a funny way of showing it.” Stiles screwed up his face, crossing his arms. “You can't even give me a hug without freaking out.” Stiles closed his eyes and settled in for a pout. He didn't want to lose Derek. He liked him—loved him, maybe—but he couldn't handle this anymore. He wanted real closeness.

Derek was shifting on the covers next to him, and Stiles felt the heat of his near his side. When he opened his eyes he started a little to find Derek leaned over him. “It's not that I don't want to touch you,” he said, his voice very soft, hushed like it was a secret, and Stiles lifted up onto his elbow to get close.

“What then?” Stiles asked.

Derek sat back, his legs partially curled under him and his cock flagging. “I'm afr—worried that if I hold you, I...” He dragged his eyes along the room for a while until they landed on Stiles's face again. “That I won't want to stop.”

“Come again?” Stiles asked flatly.

Derek scooted slowly, his thigh pressing against Stiles's hip in a heated contact. “I want to wrap my arms around you and never let go. I want to squeeze you tight, too tight, just to make sure you're real.” He lifted a hand, slow and hesitant, and touched Stiles's jawline. “To make sure you won't disappear in the next instant.” He drew in a ragged breath. "I don't want to frighten you."

Eyebrows going up in surprise, Stiles sat up fully, inching closer to his boyfriend, and when Derek tried to draw back he just grabbed his arms and held him still. “Hold me,” he demanded, lifting onto his knees and moving to straddle Derek's lap. “And don't let me go, 'cause I'm not going anywhere without a fight.” He pulled Derek's arms around him as the wolf looked up at him in surprise. “I need you to hold me, Derek. I need to know that you're not going to leave me either.”

Derek's arms tightened to the point of near pain, and Stiles relished the feeling, pressed flush against Derek's front. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and buried his fingers in his hair. Their lips seized in a fierce kiss as Derek's cock slid up into the cleft of his ass with renewed vigor. Stiles canted his hips and sank down on it, still loose with lube and come, and swallowed the startled moan that it drew from Derek.

As they fucked, the held each other so close it was impossible to know whose skin was whose. Their lips never let up their slide. And even as they came and Derek lowered Stiles to blanket him, Derek stayed pressed in close.

When Stiles woke up in the morning with the warm weight of Derek on top of him, he played with his hair and let out a sigh of contentment. This was better. This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts are open again! Feel free to hit me up at my [Tumblr.](http://jinglejinglesushiowl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
